Episode 9412 (26th March 2018)
Plot Phelan finishes off at the factory. Gail asks Roy for a part-time job at the cafe but he's fully staffed. The Rovers residents await a visit from the brewery, who are photographing their families behind the bar as part of a promo for parents. Martin visits the Street and meets Shona. He quickly susses that David is in the doghouse. Audrey realises that Gail is looking for money to pay Rosemary Piper. She and Roy team up to expose Rosemary as a fraud. Leanne palms Oliver off on Steve while she gets the pub ready for the brewery. Tracy is miffed when she says Amy isn't allowed in the photo. Seb gets a building job at Legacy Reach. Audrey asks Rosemary over to the salon for a session with Roy. Brian goes along to see a clairvoyant at work. Rosemary realises that Roy is a sceptic and refuses to go ahead with the session but Roy takes her inability to name his late wife with whom she is supposedly in contact as confirmation that she's a charlatan. Sarah introduces Martin and Gary. Audrey is mugged by a gang outside the Rovers. Brian tackles her assailant while another one grabs Roy's bag, which he manages to wrest from his grip. In the struggle, Audrey is pushed to the ground. All but one of the gang get away. Phelan gets onto Mona Beattie when she doesn't pay him for the mill job. Oliver draws on his face with semi-permanent marker. Audrey is taken to hospital while Brian gives the police a statement. The lad he apprehended refuses to name his accomplices. Audrey fears she's broken her ankle. Gail is annoyed to hear that Audrey has been putting Rosemary off and points out that the mugging supports the curse theory. Josh hears Martin talking about David's plans to emigrate and expresses his concerns for David's welfare. Roy tells Leanne that Simon was one of Audrey's attackers. Mona confronts Phelan and tells him that due to his shoddy work the concrete will have to be dug up and re-laid. She lets him know that he's being sued. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Mona Beattie - Rachel Logan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street *Weatherfield General - A&E - Bay 2 Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode with Lloyd Bass, Rob Hunt, Theo Morton and Daz Parker as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail thinks her family are cursed and turns to Rosemary for help; David and Shona argue over his decision; and there is shock news for Phelan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,490,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes